Forgotten
by Skywriterx6
Summary: The story of Joey and Rachel, from their high school years, who never knew they were born best friends. Will their friendship rekindle when they meet again and will new love thrive?
1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fan Fiction so try to go easy on me, but I would appreciate feedback and any suggestions/criticism

Summary

This is a Fan Fiction about Joey and Rachel in their high school years, although I decided to use a more modern time. That just means that it is not the actual years that Joey and Rachel would have been in high school. I hope you like it, Enjoy.

Rachel walked into her social studies class and walked over to her seat. Her friends, April and Monica sat around her. It was only the first week of their sophomore year, a Friday.

"So any weekend plans Rach?" April asked.

"I wish," Rachel responded. "My mom told me some family that used to live next door to us is coming to visit. They are coming tonight and staying all weekend."

"Oh like family friends?" Monica asked.

"I guess, truthfully I don't remember them. They are this huge Italian family with seven girls and one boy. Supposedly I was really close with the boy. My mom said we were like best friends until they moved away."

"Wow, is he our age?" April asked curiously.

"He's one year older," Rachel smirked back at her. "But I have no idea what he looks like now. My mom showed me a picture of me with all of them and my sisters, but we were like five and six." The bell rang then and their conversation came to an end. Rachel couldn't help but think about it all class. She couldn't understand why she didn't remember the family at all, especially after what her mother told her. She felt too embarrassed to tell her friends her mother's actual words. 'You two were literally inseparable. We were living next door before either of you were born. We always got together and you two hit it off right away. Then they moved to Queens when you were in second grade, you were so heartbroken. You would occasionally get together, but by the end of I guess your fourth grade you completely lost touch.' Rachel was remembering some of what her mother had said. Rachel wondered if they would still get along and what he would be like now.

When Rachel got home from school she found her mother laughing on the phone. A few minutes later she hung up and Rachel was finally settled in.

"Who was that?"

"Gloria, Joey's mom", her mother answered. Rachel gave her a confused look. "The family coming to visit", her mother reminded her.

"Oh", Rachel said. "That's the boy…Joey?"

"Yes, Tribbiani is their last name, such a sweet family. I'm so happy we are doing this. I wish we would have gotten back in touch sooner", her mother said joyfully.

As the Green family was finishing up dinner, they received a phone call. It was Gloria Tribbiani, once again, saying they should be half an hour away. Mrs. Green told the girls to go wash up. Rachel stared into the mirror in her room. She had on skinny jeans and a plain, white, long-sleeved shirt. She had on her necklace that held a small purple gem at the bottom and matching earrings, although her hair was down and covering them. She had already showered since she knew the Tribbianis would be coming at night, so her face was clean of any make-up. She felt kind of bare, but wasn't sure if she should re-apply. 'I don't want anyone to think I am trying to impress them, but maybe I want to look good. Who knows what Joey looks like? Even if he turns out to be ugly or a jerk, what's the harm in looking pretty', Rachel thought to herself.

Just as she finished her make-up she heard her mom happily yell, "They're here, their car just pulled up!" Rachel heading downstairs as she ran into her sisters, Jill and Amy, relieved to notice they put on make-up as well. Suddenly Rachel felt nervous as they stood, waiting for the Tribbianis to make their way to the door. The doorbell rang and their mother rushed to open it.

"Gloria!" "Sandra!" They hugged happily. Rachel's father walked over and greeted Mr. Tribbiani with a hand shake and a pat on the back. Suddenly the seven daughters started filing in. Gloria Tribbiani introduced them.

"Well for your girls who probably don't remember; this is Mary Theresa, Mary Angela, Tina, Dina, Cookie, Gina, Veronica, and finally Joey", she said as she gently moved a few girls forward so Joey could make his way in. Rachel caught her breath for a moment as she finally laid eyes on Joey. He was of course Italian looking, like the rest of his family. He had dark, wavy hair, and coffee brown eyes. A dimple lay in the middle of his chin and prominent cheekbones on the sides of his cleanly shaven face. He looked fit, but also thin, which Rachel didn't mind. She rathered boys so young slimly fit rather than enormous and overly muscular. He wore black cacky pants with a dark blue, buttoned down shirt that was left untucked. He also left the first three buttons open, revealing some of his chest and a religious cross he wore around his neck. Over his shirt he wore a gray suede leather jacket, left unzipped.

'Well he is certainly not ugly', Rachel thought, secretly thinking he was gorgeous. She couldn't stop staring at him as her mother introduced her and her sisters.

"And this is Jill, Amy, and Rachel", she announced, pointing us out as she spoke just as Mrs. Tribbiani did. They all exchanged small hellos. Mr. Green then invited everyone into the large living room. The adults quickly made their way in. As Jill, Amy and the seven sisters started to make their way in; Rachel was still staring at Joey. He hadn't noticed as he stepped aside to let his sisters go first. As he began to stand there waiting he finally looked over at Rachel. She quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks start to blush. When she looked back up he was still looking at her with a small smile on his face now. She smiled back. As his last sister stepped into the living room, loud chatter came from there and everyone seemed to be talking. Joey took a few steps forward. 'Say something, talk to him! Don't just stand there looking like a fool' Rachel shouted in her head. Right as she was about to open her mouth, he saved her by breaking the silence.

"So you're Rachel?" He said with a kind smile.

"Yeah and you must be Joey", she smiled back. Another few seconds of silence passed. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you", she admitted, feeling embarrassed. After another brief pause he responded.

"Me either", he said looking down. She smiled again and he looked up with a sheepish smile. 'Wow he is so cute', she couldn't help but think.


	2. Lost Memories

The adults couldn't seem to stop talking as they sipped drinks and snacked on the crackers and cheese that Mrs. Green had laid out. Joey and Rachel's sisters seemed to be getting along too. Everyone was so wrapped up in their conversation; they didn't notice Rachel and Joey sit in the chairs at the far end of the living room. They hadn't said much and Rachel was worried it would become awkward between them. Their chairs were diagonal so she had to partly turn to be facing him. His eyes were fixed on her as she turned to him, although without his smile which Rachel already came to love.

"So I guess it's strange that we were supposedly so close and yet we both don't remember each other", Rachel tried to start the conversation. Then she started to wonder how much he was told. 'What if no one told him how close we supposedly were? I wonder what his mom even told him about us. Oh no he might think I'm some weirdo if he has no idea what I'm talking about', thoughts were shooting through her mind.

"Yeah, I know", Joey said, letting Rachel finally relax.

"I wonder what…we used to do together?" Rachel pondered out loud. She soon felt her cheeks turn to fire after realizing what she said might come across differently than she intended. She looked up to find Joey's cheeks starting to blush as well.

"I mean…" she tried to save herself frantically. "I mean like…" she stammered.

"Like games we used to play and what we used to talk about?" He tried to help.

"Yes", she answered relieved, but feeling foolish.

"I know…what do you think we…talked about? I can't remember what I talked about a month ago", Joey joked shyly.

"Yeah I know what you mean", Rachel chuckled. "I guess just little kid stuff. We probably played board games and tag and…" Rachel was interrupted as Gloria Tribbiani was walking by, overhearing the last of their conversation.

"Oh yes, you two were adorable", she laughed. "You were so cute, you would run around playing all these made up games and you were obsessed with the swings."

"The swings?" Joey asked, slightly embarrassed at his mother's interruption.

"Yes, you two couldn't get enough of them, you would swing together, playing these spinning and jumping games and Joey would even push you on the swings if you asked. You two could have played there all day", Mrs. Tribbiani reminisced. "You would sometimes even hold hands while swinging", she added in a secretive voice and smiled. Rachel and Joey didn't look at each other. "Well I was off to the bathroom, where was that again Rachel?" Rachel reminded her and she left.

It felt awkward listening to how close they were. They were teenagers now and didn't know how to respond. Rachel wouldn't admit it, but she was secretly happy. She did find it cute, it was only awkward because it was said in front of Joey and she knew he would find it uncomfortable. He was a seventeen year old boy, what can you expect? She glanced over at him to find his hands clamped together, fidgeting. She found it cute and wished she could take his fidgeting hands in hers like they "used to". He looked up and gave her half a smile, she felt like she was melting. She smiled back instinctively, without even realizing at first.

"So um, what grade are you in now?" he changed the subject. She couldn't help but smile at his nervousness.

"Tenth grade and you?" Although she knew.

"Eleventh", he responded.

"Do you have your license?" she asked.

"Yeah", he grinned, happy about it.

"Do you have your permit?"

She nodded giving away an upset expression.

"What's wrong", he said softly.

"I'm not good at driving, I don't like it yet. It's just kind of scary", she said, looking down. Joey seemed unsure of what to say at first.

"Well I'm sure you will get the hang of it. You just need time to get used to it", he tried to assure her. She smiled thankfully. Her mother then stood up and said they should probably get everyone settled in, although it was only 9:30.

Rachel was rich and the Tribbianis knew it. One of the reasons they moved was because they couldn't afford the big house next to them, but the Greens' house was much bigger. They had three extensions put on and plenty of rooms. Rachel and her sisters all had their own room, her parents had a room for themselves and they had five extra bedrooms. So Joey's parents and his sisters bunked up in four of them while Joey was left with his own room, same as he did back home. The Tribbianis headed back to the car to get their bags. Mr. And Mrs. Green led all of them to their rooms. Rachel stood in her bedroom doorway, leaning on the door frame. She was staring at the open door, three doors down from hers. She walked down to the room. Joey's back was to the door as he slid his jacket off and placed it on the bed in front of him. Rachel lightly knocked on the open door, he turned around.

"Hey", he spoke. She felt a small tingle in her toes.

"So do you remember the house at all", she inquired.

"Maybe a little", he looked around the room. "I remember it was _big_."

She gave a small chuckle. "I guess you would never recognize my room. It has changed too much", she said. Then she realized she could have just flirted with him, talking about her bedroom and implying the fact that he had probably been in it before. She became angry at herself for starting to blush in front of him again.

"Yeah, I don't remember", he said, under his breath.

"Joey!" a yell came from the hallway. Joey's younger sister, Dina, happily ran in.

"Hey, we are all going to play Monopoly downstairs!" she exclaimed.

"I think there are too many people for that", Joey pointed out.

"Well we are going to play with teams and I want you to be on mine", she said grabbing his wrist and tugging his arm. She was the youngest sister, but Rachel still thought she was a bit playful for fourteen years old.

"Alright I'll be on your team…but only if you promise we'll win", he teased her. She smirked at him.

"Okay fine, but you'll have to tell your _girlfriend_ she is going down, yourself", she played back

"Get out of here", he playfully shoved her out door. She laughed but quickly protested, "But you are coming right?"

"Yes, but only if you promise not to tell the world Rachel is my girlfriend, we're just friends".

"Okay", she smiled widely and then ran off. He turned back around to Rachel.

"Sorry about that."

"No, its fine", she said. "You two are cute together." He looked at her with a sheepish smile. "I wish I got along with my sisters that well, I usually can't stand them. I was wondering how you deal with seven of them."

"I _don't_. We don't always get along, they are all so nosey. Especially my older sisters", he explained, sounding a little annoyed at memories that must be going through his head.

"Well we'll see if my sisters and I can last a game without fighting", she bet him. He gave her a small grin and replied "okay."

It ended up Rachel won her "bet" with Joey as her sisters and even Joey's sisters fought and argued throughout the game. It went well when the problem was sorted out, but soon enough another would arise. Rachel found only one highlight during the game, a time when she was looking at Joey. The sisters were arguing and the parents were trying to settle the issue when Rachel looked over at Joey. She sat across from him so she had a good view. She studied his face: his deep, brown eyes; his cheeks; his nose; his lips. What she would give to touch those luscious lips, to touch him at all. She would love to run her fingers through his soft hair, she was thinking as her eyes traveled to the dark strands above his eyes. He looked up at her and his eyes met hers. She didn't want to look away. 'I wonder what he's thinking, what he thinks when he looks at me.' He was staring at her intensely now. 'God he is sexy', Rachel smirked at her own thought. Joey saw her small smirk and she watched as the ends of his mouth curled into a small, but sexy smile.


	3. The Driving Lesson

The next morning, Rachel woke up and immediately thought of Joey. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she remembered he was so close. She jumped out of bed and almost ran downstairs before stopping herself. She brushed her hair and washed her face in the bathroom. Then she brushed her teeth and put on extra deodorant. She heard commotion downstairs and started down the steps. When she got there she was happy to find not everyone was awake yet and she wasn't the last one to get up. She spotted Joey at the table in a t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was slightly messy, sticking out at parts, but it still looked perfect to her. She loved waking up and seeing him, she felt warm and wonderful inside.

"Good morning princess", Mr. Green acknowledged her presence. She greeted everyone hello and then got a plate of breakfast for herself. Everyone figured out the plans for the day as everyone else was waking up. They already planned a fair that they would all attend, but that wasn't until tomorrow. They had no plans for today, but soon everyone had full schedules. Rachel and Joey didn't know what to say so their mothers suggested they hang out just the two of them. Rachel could tell they wanted her and Joey to be close again. They suggested they just go catch a movie together. The Greens' had multiple cars and the Tribbianis came with their large van and also Mr. Tribbiani's car. Rachel was shocked to hear that her parents were allowing her alone with an older boy or any teenage boy at all. She nearly fell over when her father agreed to let Joey drive Rachel alone in Mr. Tribbiani's car, but was not surprised to catch her father having a long chat with Joey after breakfast. Eventually they all went upstairs to get dressed and ready.

Rachel dressed in a casual dress so she could show off her legs. She put her hair half up and applied her make-up. She had small heels on and put on small earrings. She felt it was perfect, innocent enough for her father, but sexy enough for Joey. Although, she came to find Joey's looks more perfect than hers that day. He walked out his room as she did. He was wearing smooth black pants with clean white sneakers. He had a black v-neck t-shirt tucked into his pants, showing off a shiny, slick, black belt around his thin waist. His hair was combed into their natural waves and flips. He was holding the same gray jacket he had the night before in his hand. He stopped to look at her as they stood a few feet away now.

"Hey", she greeted him. His eyes quickly scanned her whole body. When they reached her eyes again he responded.

"Hey." She noticed what he did, but it just made her more confident and she proudly walked down the stairs.

Half of everyone had left and the other half was still getting ready. Rachel walked out with Joey to his dad's car. He walked over to the passenger seat, and opened the door for Rachel. She smiled as she got in, hoping her cheeks were not blushing again. He walked around to his side and started the car. There were driving in silence for a few moments until Rachel broke the silence.

"You're a good driver", she complimented him.

"Thanks", he beamed confidently.

"So are we going to a movie?" She asked.

"Um no", he answered. She fidgeted in her seat for a second.

"Oh where are we going then?" She tried to sound casual.

"To a…parking lot." Her eyes widened. "So you can practice", he said, watching the road. Rachel didn't know what to say. It made her terrified and ecstatic at the same time that Joey could be talking about making out.

"Huh?" Is all that eventually came out.

"Your driving", he chuckled, catching on to Rachel's thoughts.

"Oh." She let out a small laugh. She felt relieved and hurt now; the thought of kissing Joey scared her, but all she wanted to do was kiss him. They pulled into a large parking lot in front of an old run down department store, it was completely empty. She asked him how he knew about the parking lot and he explained that they had stopped there for directions.

"So you ready?" he asked. She nodded and they both got out of the car to switch seats. Joey waited for Rachel by the driver's seat. She walked over to him. He held the keys up and waved them teasingly in front of her. She smirked as she grabbed the keys from him. She got in and he went back around to the passenger seat.

"Okay so I put the keys in the ignition, check my mirrors…" she said as she completed these tasks.

"Right", he assured her.

"And then I put my foot on the brake and then I…um…" she started to stutter in a shaky voice as her nerves built up.

"Relax Rachel", Joey said in a calming voice. She looked up at him, feeling foolish for getting so nervous.

"You put the car in drive and then slowly press your foot on the accelerator", he finished for her.

"The car will slowly start to move. Just don't go too fast and get us killed or our parents will surely find out we didn't go to the movies", he tried to kid around. She tried to laugh, but was too nervous.

"I'm kidding", he said. "Nothing is going to happen. Just take it nice and slow, besides you have quite a distance to go before you could crash into anything." She saw how big the parking lot was, but still practically whispered "okay". She did as she was supposed to, but when she pressed her foot on the accelerator the car jerked. She gripped the steering wheel so tight, her knuckles turned white. She pressed the brake and put her heard down as the car was completely stopped. She felt really scared until she felt a hand hers. It was Joey's hand. She stared at his hand. It was gentle and soft, just as she imagined it would be like. Her breath shortened as she felt his touch run through her like a million lightening bolts.

"Don't worry", he finally began. "You need to loosen your grip or your hands will cramp up". She did as he said and he removed his hand.

"Now just press even lighter this time and if the car jerks again, just ease up and keep going. It'll be fine", he instructed her. She took a deep breath and listened to what he said. She did just what he said and soon the car was rolling at a very slow pace. Rachel's face lit up.

"I'm driving!" She exclaimed.

"See you're a natural", Joey said.

They continued practicing driving for the next hour.

"Okay I'm done for today", Rachel finally stated.

"Okay". They got out again and switched seats as they got back in Rachel thanked Joey.

"No Problem", Joey said. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well…we could just talk", Rachel suggested shyly. She was worried he would think it was a lame idea.

"Sure", he finally shrugged. Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"So, do you have any hobbies, play any sports?" She inquired.

"Yeah, actually I play on my school's soccer team".

"Oh cool, what position do you play?" She asked.

"Forward", he smiled. "And I have been doing some of the school plays. My dad wants me to follow his work as a plumber, but I want to be…an actor", he shared with her.

"Oh really?" she gave away her genuine interest in the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, what about you?" He turned to look right at her now. She stared for a few seconds and then shook herself out of it.

"Well I used to dance, I go horseback riding and sailing with my dad. What I really love though is fashion and shopping, with my friends and stuff". She stopped herself from rambling too much. "Also…parties", she added.

"Yeah? Are they any good here?" he sounded intrigued. She grinned at him.

"Well you have to know the right people". The thoughts of parties she had been to flooded her mind as well as all the boys she had hooked up with at them. Then it hit her. 'What if Joey has a girlfriend!' She thought. She needed to know and tried to think of a way to find out.

"What about in Queens, any good parties?"

"Same I guess, got to know the right people", he responded simply.

"And what about…the um…girls? Are they…good looking there?" She tried to cover the shakiness in her voice. A mischievous smile crossed Joey's face.

"Yeah, sure, why any good looking guys around here?" he spoke like it was a fun game they were playing. She realized she needed to gain the upper hand back.

"Sure, but I've been getting tired of the same faces, gone through so many already", she averted her eyes from him with a implying look. Out of the corner of them she saw his eyebrows rise.

"Oh?" he said with a smile. "Well you know I guess I can relate".

"Can you?" She smirked at him. "What are you… a player?" The confidence was fully back in her voice although she was worried of what his answer might be.

"Maybe" he left her hanging. She decided to just ask and hoped he would think it was just part of the game.

"Well do you have a girlfriend? She asked. He looked at her for a moment.

"No", he spoke more serious now. "Do you?" he added.

"No", she said, easing up her tone as well.

"I meant a girlfriend". He snickered.

"What, No!" she playfully pushed his arm. His smile widened and his head dropped down. Then he looked up, and stared into her eyes. She held her breath.

"And…no boyfriend?" he spoke softly.

"No", she said smiling at him now. He smiled back.


	4. The Fair

Update: Some of these parts coming up are my favorite so I hope you enjoy them as well. Thanks for the reviews so far!

Rachel was so please with the day she could barely sleep, with the next day on her mind. Which seem to take forever to come, but before she knew it, the two families were off to the fair. It was a clear, sunny day, but a tad chilly. Rachel was unhappy about riding there with her own family, but knew it would be too obvious to ask to go with Joey. She just day dreamed about him the whole car ride. She pictured them in the outfits they were wearing that day. She was wearing a cute, brown sweater and black leggings with boots. She loved her outfit yet again today. Joey was wearing the same white sneakers, but with everything else new. She was remembering he wore blue jeans and a red shirt. Over it he left an unbuttoned, black, denim jacket. She smiled as she reminisced about how cute his hair looked that day. He had parted it on the right side, but flipped his hair up in the front. It still looked so natural and soft. The drive seemed to take forever, but the thoughts of Joey kept her occupied.

Finally they arrived at the fair. Rachel jumped out of the car excitedly. A few minutes later the Tribbiani's van pulled up and the large bunch filed out. Joey looked just as hot as she remembered. She always looked him all over, but was always terrific at sneaking her stares. Joey, on the other hand, was not. Still standing across the way, his eyes trailed over every inch of her body. She felt satisfied that Joey was checking her out, yet again. This time, she put on a bit of a seductive look and let her eyes study his body for a second time. She did a good job in making him notice this time and he started to walk over to her. She looked away as if nothing had happened.

"Like what you see?" he suddenly whispered in her ear. Rachel froze at the feeling of his warm breath on her. He was standing so close, she swore she could feel his body heat and hoped he wouldn't feel the intense heat now radiating from her.

"Uh, yes", she tried her best to gain back control and sound seductive. He took a step back and grinned.

"Me too", he said barely audible. She felt her cheeks start to blush and quickly turned to join their families at the entrance gate. They were all talking at once, trying to figure everything out.

"Okay!" Joey Sr. finally projected. "Why don't we just go our own ways and then meet up for lunch and some family time around two o'clock?" Everyone agreed and quickly dispersed with their separated groups. Rachel was left standing next to Joey at the gate. 'Alone again' she felt butterflies creep into her stomach.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asked in his usual friendly voice.

"I don't know, let's walk around and see what's here."

"Good idea", he said. They began walking through the fair. Rachel enjoyed how closely there were walking, they even occasionally bumped shoulders by accident. Rachel was simply appreciating their closeness; she didn't realize they had been walking in silence, until Joey spoke.

"What about one of these games?" he said as they passed many games you would find on a boardwalk. Rachel shrugged.

"I never win those games".

"Come on, they are easy". She shook her head. "Come on", he continued to protest. He suddenly took her hand and led her over to a ring toss game. She couldn't breath, ecstatic at what he had just done. He let go of her hand as he handed the man some money and got five rings in return.

"Joey I can't play".

"Just try, I'll help you", he said, handing her one ring. She took it and flung it at one of the sticks, missing terribly.

"That was awful", Joey said, with a grin. She gave him a look of 'I told you so', but then couldn't help but fall back into a loving smile. He placed the other three rings on the ledge, leaving one in his hand, and walked over to her. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her body so she was facing the game again. He left his left hand on her left shoulder and with his other hand, placed the ring in her right hand. Rachel started to let out a slow breath as she became aware she was holding her breath. He was so close and touching her and she could do nothing, but melt and go crazy. His right hand remained over her right hand holding the ring.

"Now just ease it back", he said as he instructed her hand towards her body. "And then toss it lightly, tilted your hand to the side." He let his hand move hers, showing the motions. He then released her hand and took a step away. Her body was still tingling all over. She wanted his arms around her, but she took a deep breath and tossed the ring worse than the last time. She turned to him with an innocent smile.

"I think I need you to show me one more time".


	5. Kettle Corn

About twenty minutes later, they walked away holding a small, pink teddy bear.

"Such a small prize", Rachel joked staring at the bear in her hands.

"Well that's what you get for getting only one ring on", he replied. She smiled to herself as she replayed the wonderful twenty minutes of closeness in her head again. She clutched the bear tightly, filled with joy.

"So, what now?" He interrupted her thoughts. She just shrugged. "Let's get some snacks", he sounded distracted looking over at a snack stand. They walked over and Joey bought some homemade kettle corn. He offered to buy Rachel something, but she replied "no thanks". They walked away, Joey happily munching on his kettle corn. He stopped at an edge of a building.

"What is it?" Rachel asked. He was staring in between two buildings that were divided.

"I wonder what's back there?"

"Nothing, that's not even part of the fair", Rachel tried to explain.

"Let's check it out!" he said. Before Rachel could speak, he was walking through the passageway. She quickly followed him. He got to the end and looked around. It was the backs of the buildings facing a deserted field.

"See, nothing", Rachel stated. Joey glared at her playfully.

"Okay, whatever. It's a place to eat my popcorn", he argued. He slid down to the floor, resting his back against the building with his knees up. She stubbornly sat down next to him, unhappy about the dirty ground. He was munching away.

"Did you want any?" He suddenly asked kindly.

"Is it any good?" she teased.

"It's great", he took a handful and place them in her hand.

"Wait Joey, I don't want this much. I only want a few." She ate a couple and then tried to return the rest. He turned away.

"No eat them yourself", he laughed.

"No!" she laughed back and tried to force him to take them. Most fell to the ground until she was left with one. He stared at her and she held up the remaining kernel in her hand.

"Eat it?" she tried to sound sweet and even pouted her lips a little. She reached over and went to put the piece in his mouth. He parted his lips and let her place the piece in between them. As she began to remove her fingers, they grazed his soft lips slightly. She felt her heart skip a beat. He began to chew and swallowed the popcorn piece, not looking away. She stared at his lips and then into his dark eyes. She felt herself getting lost in them. She didn't move or make a sound and neither did he. Then suddenly he cleared his throat and looked down at his bag of kettle corn.

"Good huh?" his voice was slightly shaky. Her eyes were still fixed on him in a deep stare. She blinked back to reality.

"Great", she whispered. They were silent for a few moments. She didn't want things to be awkward. She remembered it was always easier to be serious if they played a game first. She stood up, he watched her.

"So are you this stubborn back home with all those other girls, play-a?" she teased him. He smiled.

"Hmm, well I guess it depends. Are you talking about girls that refuse to eat kettle corn or are terrible at ring toss games?" He stood up now as well, but stayed leaning his back against the wall. He left his bag of popcorn on the floor, seeming to be finished with it now. She took a step closer to him, thinking.

"Well I doubt any of those girls would be as beautiful and confident as one I could think of", she posed in a joking way, making sure she was clear. He chuckled in a ridiculing way.

"Confident, Rach?"

"Yes, _Joe_!" she smirked back.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, but you get…nervous a lot", he said in an intimidating way. And that's exactly what she began to feel. She felt nervous and thoughts were racing in her mind. 'What does he mean by that? Am I too obvious all the time? Does he already know how crazy he makes me feel?' She covered up her feelings, trying to stay strong. Her face got as serious as stone and then she looked at him accusingly. This time _he_ took a step closer.

"I mean what would you do if I said some things… some things that might make you uncomfortable", he was speaking in a low, almost devilish sounding voice. "Or…nervous?" He took another step closer. He was really good at this game. She winced, but didn't loose her posture or stare.

"And what might you say?" She nearly commanded him to respond.

"That", he stopped and just stared for a moment. "That…I want…" he began. His voice was not so low any longer and he backed up and slouched against the wall, putted his hands in his coat pockets. He looked down to the ground. Suddenly his eyes shot back up again as Rachel was about to burst with impatience.

"That You what?" she asked firmly.

"That I want…to kiss you." He spoke softly and gentle now. It was clear that he was done playing their little game. Rachel swallowed hard. All she wanted to do was dance around and celebrate and then run over and kiss him forever. Although, she didn't want to freak him out or look like a freak, for that matter, so she played it cool. She took a few steps towards him and his eyes wouldn't leave her. After a few more steps she was as close as they were at the ring toss game, but face to face this time. They barely had to move and their lips would meet, but they both stood still. She touched his chest, over his clothes, and lightly stroked his jacket. When his hand touched her arm she froze and looked back up at him. His other hand was obviously out of his pocket as well now and he lightly caressed her cheek. She couldn't take it anymore as her breath shortened and she looked to his lips. Then it happened. Joey leaned in and his luscious lips met her bubblegum-glossed lips. He left her a small, light kiss that sent her flying. He stared into her eyes. She smiled and then moved in for another kiss. She kept it light, but then he began to deepen the kiss. She was in heaven as their lips collided. He slowly released his lips from hers soon, leaving her breathless. He smiled at her with a sweet and charming smile. Rachel was left smiling brightly back.


	6. Heartbreak

The day was ending and Rachel hated that. She dreaded the second Joey and his family would have to pack up and leave. She loved this day; spending all day with Joey, sharing a first kiss, and even getting along with the family for the rest of the day. Rachel stared at a crumpled piece of paper she held in her hand, as she sat in the car driving home. She and Joey had exchanged phone numbers, finally, after realizing they hadn't. She felt so depressed that he would be leaving when they arrived home.

Finally the time had come. Rachel was sitting on her bed as the Tribbianis were packing. A low knock at her open door and a friendly face cheered her up for a moment. It was Joey standing in her doorway.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey", she smiled, delighted. Then her eyes spotted the bag in his hand and she frowned. He looked down at the bag as well.

"So you were right", he finally spoke.

"About what?"

"Your room, I don't remember it", he said staring at the walls. She smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't. You can come in you know", she said, noticing he hadn't even passed the doorframe. He seemed to hesitate at first, but then took a few steps in, dropping his bag to the floor.

"It's um nice." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks", she chuckled a little.

"So Joey…"She said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he responded staring at her walls.

"I had a really great time with you this weekend."

"Yeah…me too", he said. He didn't look at her for some reason. She watched him until he spoke again. "Look I need to say something", he finally told her.

"What is it?" she gave him a concerned look.

"I know we got pretty close this weekend", he began. He looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet a little. "But I don't know how to do this. I've never done this before." She looked at him strange and was unsure what he meant. He eventually glanced up at her and saw her confused expression. "I mean… how to be together…" He looked down again. "When we're not… I've never even really been in a real relationship", he seemed sad.

"Well, I've never been too serious either, but I…I want to be with you Joey", she explained.

"I just don't know how it will work", he said more firmly now and finally stopped looking away. Rachel tried to fight back burning tears she felt coming.

"But why, we can still talk on the phone and see each other on the weekends", she pleaded.

"I don't know. It's over an hour drive; we'll hardly get to see each other. I just don't see it working too well." He told her.

"But, Joey!" she cried.

"No, I think we should just…forget it", he sounded demanding, but the words came out hesitantly. They heard Gloria calling for Joey to come down now. Rachel looked at him to see he wasn't changing his mind; this is what he truly felt. "Maybe I _will_ see you around", he said softly. "I'm sorry," he added. "Bye."

Rachel didn't say a word as he walked out. She heard everyone saying goodbye and finally heard the front door close and the chatter disappeared. She slammed her door shut and tears burst out as she buried her head in her pillow.

Arthur's note: I'm not actually exactly sure how the rest of the story is going to play out, but i know basically what is going to happen. So hopefully the details i work out will be good. Let me know what you think so far and I will try to update again as soon as I can!


	7. Moving On

It had been a week, a long one. Rachel was walking home everyday from school. Rachel and Monica have always lived only a couple blocks away from school, but they never have walked. She told her friends that she just needed time to think and be by herself. April and Monica were getting concerned. After her usual excuse, Friday afternoon, Rachel headed toward the front school doors. Monica caught up with her.

"Let me walk with you." Rachel just nodded, knowing she didn't really have a choice. They began their walk in silence.

"Is this still about Joey?" Monica finally asked. Rachel had briefly explained what had happened, but the rest was mumbled through shredding tears over the phone. Rachel just nodded once again.

"Maybe you should just call him, try to get some closure?"

"I don't know. What would I say?" Rachel's tone seemed to dismiss the possibility of any discussion about it, so Monica dropped it.

"At least come over to my house. We can just hang out, try and cheer you up", Monica suggested. Rachel shrugged, but seemed to agree. She stayed at Monica's until five o'clock. She faked some laughs and smiles to make Monica feel better. She left saying she had to go home, although she really didn't have to be home until six.

She walked past her house. She soon ended up at the park. She stared through the fence from the sidewalk. The opening to the fence was at the corner of the street, but she stood at the middle of the long gray fence. On the other side was a swing set with two lonely swings hanging in the dim daylight.

'To think I sat with Joey on those swings, supposedly our _favorite_ thing to do. I can only imagine how many hours we spent on them', Rachel pondered to herself. Without realizing, Rachel must have started walking down to the corner, entering the park. Soon enough Rachel found herself sitting on one of the swings. She clutched the cold, metal chains in her hands and swayed slowly in the blue seat.

Rachel couldn't explain how she was feeling because she wasn't sure. Usually she was the one doing the breaking up or they were never serious enough to even come to a breakup. The only other time someone broke up with her she was more angry than upset. Now she felt like there was a new permanent pain in her chest and she felt lost in every familiar place

She wasn't even sure why she had fallen this hard for him. Maybe it was the forgotten history or the soon instant connection and attraction.

Suddenly she heard a sound. Her eyes widened as her natural fears kicked in. She realized it was really getting dark now. She looked around to find no one and then looked at her phone. 5:30, she should start walking home soon, but she didn't get up. All of the sudden she heard small steps from somewhere behind her. She froze, too scared to look. Worried thoughts were fleeting through her mind.

"pst…" as whisper came from behind her. Now Rachel's heart was pounding and she gripped the chains tighter and her eyes shot shut in panic.

"Rach?" The voice sounded kind, but she didn't trust it.

'Please be Monica, Jill, dad, mom…' Rachel was running through anyone she would give anything to see right now in her head. She stayed seated, but cautiously started to turn in her seat. The person who was standing on the other side of the fence was not a murderer or loose cannon or drunken madman. Rachel was at first relieved that it was just a familiar face, but now shock took over her expression.

The name of the person wasn't included in the long list of names she just prayed would be standing behind her, but in fact the very name she couldn't get off her mind; Joey.


	8. The Swings

Joey was standing only a few feet away from her and now she was feeling everything. At first, she felt crazy because her blood was still rushing through her body. Then she was thrilled and shocked to see him. And lastly she became mad, mad at him for leaving and then showing up again; scaring her half to death.

They didn't say anything for a while. His face seemed expressionless; maybe it was just the bad lighting. He was just staring at her through the fence. It was getting uncomfortable for Rachel to sit facing him because the chains had to be completely twisted. So she turned the swing back around and now her back faced him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked tartly.

"I came to see you", he responded. After a couple of minutes he felt the need to explain. "Well I went to your house, but they sent me to your friend Monica's and when _they_ said you went home I drove further down and then just started walking towards the park. It's funny how I remember it."

Rachel didn't say anything, still filled with angry emotions.

"Look, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Rachel said in a harsh tone. He seemed a little startled by this and waited before answering.

"For leaving like I did. I guess I was…scared…scared of us", he admitted. The sound of his voice made it clear that it was hard for him to say, but Rachel's pain wouldn't let her shake off her resentment towards him.

"What am I a scary person?" she said, ridiculing him.

"No…" he replied, confused.

"Well, I don't care, I think you should just go back home", she snapped. She began to swing on the swing as to say she was busy and there was nothing more to say. Joey wouldn't accept her answer though.

"Rachel please…" he said in a hushed tone. She continued to swing.

"I want to try this out. I was stupid to be so scared about it. I didn't know what to do with a real relationship and not just a relationship, but a long distance one. And I…" he was rambling on until Rachel suddenly screamed. "Ow Ow Ow!"

"What's wrong?" he jumped. She stopped swinging abruptly.

"My…my hair! It's caught in the chain", she choked. Joey ran down the corner and hurried into the park. He came over and knelt down in front of her. They both struggled with the tangled hair as they spoke over each other.

"Here let me try."

"It's all tangled!"

"No wait…okay."

"I can't get…it's too stuck!"

"Hold on…"

"Ow Ow!"

"Sorry, hold on I think I almost got it"

"Got it!" Joey finally exclaimed. They both let out a huge sigh of relief. Joey stood up; looking at her, but Rachel looked away.

"Thanks", she breathed quietly.

He sat down in the swing next to her and she turned the other way once again. Although she knew it was time to talk.


	9. Moonlight

**Authro's Note:**

Okay, so as far as I know this is the end of my first ever fan fiction. Thanks to everyone who has read it and reviewed, I appreciate the comments.

Hope everyone enjoyed!

_The final chapter! _

* * *

They only sat in silence for a couple of moments. Rachel could feel Joey just staring at her, even though that would mean he was staring at the back of her head. Finally he spoke,

"Rachel, why won't you even consider us again?"

His voice had a hint of annoyance in it, which annoyed Rachel.

_Like I'm the reason everything has gone wrong or something. Or I was wrong to not just simply run into your arms when you suddenly show up out of no where? I don't think so._

This brings back Rachel's anger and stubbornness.

"Because you just left me! You didn't even consider my feelings. You hurt me and I … I don't even know why, I've never felt this way. Someone that makes me feel things I've never felt and then makes me suffer through pain I've never known…well…I can't let that person back in my life because I can't go through all that again." Her voice was broken and she still looked away, trying to fight back unwanted tears.

She did wish she could see his face though. A moment of silence made her fear what he was thinking and how he was feeling.

"Rachel…you're different, way different than any of the other girls I've been with."

He took a deep breath; Rachel was now listening intently at what he was saying.

"And whenever I go out with those girls I have all the confidence in the world, but with you I…I don't. I don't know what to do when I'm around you. When I met you I was scared to touch you. It made me nervous to ask if I could kiss you, but I had to ask because I wasn't sure how to act."

Rachel was really touched that he was being so honest and so…adorable, but she suppressed any oncoming smile and just continued to listen.

"You made me feel new things too and I think that's what really scared me, not the relationship or commitment, but these feelings…I couldn't stop…thinking about you. Rachel I…" he was getting pretty shy and uncomfortable with everything he was admitting.

"I want to be with you. I never…want to forget you again", he said very genuinely.

Her eyes lit up, tears now swelling inside of them, she turned to find an apologetic and hopeful face. He looked fearfully into her eyes when she faced him. She smiled at him.

"I never want to forget you either", she said gently. He smiled back at her now and her own smile grew enormous at finally seeing his bright smile again.

"So what now", Rachel basically asked after enjoying the bliss moments of them sitting, _together_ once again.

"Well if your parents let me, maybe I can stay over tonight and then tomorrow we can go on our first date", he suggested, happily.

"Okay", Rachel giggled with joy. They looked into each others eyes until finally Rachel looked around and realized how dark it was.

"Well, not that I can't sit here forever with you, but it's getting late and I have to get home soon", she told him.

"I'll drive you", Joey quickly offered. Rachel was extremely pleased that he took her hand so that they could hold hands the whole way while walking to his car.

They walked over to the passenger side and Joey unlocked the door, but before he was about to open the door for her he stopped, almost double thinking it. Rachel was waiting for him to open it, wondering why he wasn't moving. She looked up to find him staring at her. He had a loving smile on his adorable face. She couldn't help but feel incredible, inside, every time he smiled at her. And when she stood there and thought about how they were actually together and so clearly meant to be now, she practically couldn't handle just standing there; looking back at him. It was clear to Rachel, now, that she has never been happier and she could not wait to start this new adventure with Joey.

Rachel was still musing over their newfound relationship when Joey squeezed her hand a little tighter and his smile somehow grew a little bigger. He then slowly leaned forward and placed a small gentle kiss on her lips. He leaned back almost to check with her if it was okay to kiss her again, just like their first kiss.

She placed her hands on the back of his neck. She spotted the now noticeable moonlight streaming in from the sky. This moment couldn't have felt more serial or perfect. So, she gladly pulled him closer to complete a truly magical kiss under the moonlight.


End file.
